


Take Your Picture

by exosquiche (Saharabinterahman)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, EXO-CBX, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Music Video: Blooming Days (EXO-CBX), OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saharabinterahman/pseuds/exosquiche
Summary: CBX short stories based on Blooming days songs~Ch-1: LazyCh-2: playdate





	1. Chapter 1

It's an early spring morning but the cold of winter can still be felt a little Baekhyun drifts in and out of sleep, his insomnia as usual not giving him a sound sleep. He tugs his blanket over his head to hide from the cold air but feels suffocated after a while so he peaks his head out,shifts a little and opens his eyes to see jongdae sleeping peacefully beside him and he looks so so beautiful under the beige light peaking through the curtains, he can smell the coffee being prepared (probably by minseok) as his senses become conscious, the alarm starts beeping and jongdae's peaceful sleeping face now becomes all scrunched up. Baekhyun turns off the alarm "you rest today, it's Sunday!" and kisses his cheeks to which jongdae just smiles; his lips curling at the side. Baekhyun could stare at him forever but then the smell of melted butter and pancakes entice him to get up and go to Minseok.

 

Minseok is sitting on a stool, coffee mug in his hand and flipping through a comic book with the other. Baekhyun sits beside him stealing a bite of his pancake. At which minseok rolls the comic in his hand and hits him on the head albeit gently but Baekhyun still pouts. Minseok chuckles deep in his throat at which Baek just smiles and takes another bite and then runs to their room to where Jongdae is sitting up with messy hair, the sunlight shinning through his blond hair looking like a halo. Baek jumps on Jongdae and falls on his lap.

 

Minseok follows him in the room and softens looking at them. He slowly walks towards them as they shift to give him some room on the bed as well. "Get up already it's 12pm. Let's go out. " Jongdae and Baekhyun both groan still not out of their sleepy daze. "And they call me a homebody" Minseok chuckles, " Let's go out for a long drive? We always spend Sundays lazing at home. " "It's simple and comfortable" Jongdae says while smiling. " Simple is sexy. " Baekhyun winks at Minseok. At which Minseok pokes at him. "Do I smell pancakes? " Jongdae says while rubbing his eyes. "Yes, wash ur face I'll make some for you. " "Why don't I get the same treatment minseok ssi" "Because you're like this" Minseok says glaring at him. Baekhyun lays down in bed like a starfish as soon as Jongdae gets up. "Get up already it's midday" Jongdae chuckles Baekhyun pouts " Make me pancake pwease" "I was about to do it even if you didn't tell me to but now... " "NO HYUNG PLEASE" "Ok ok I was just kidding. Go wash up I'll make you both pancakes but you have to take care of cleaning up. " "Alright! " Baekhyun jumps up a little too excitedly and rushes to the bathroom. When he comes out he sees Jongdae and minseok calmly talking and eating. He plops himself on the table making them look at him; taking them out of their conversation. Minseok tunes on the radio and sweet morning tunes flow through the air. Baekhyun shoves as much as he can in his mouth and hums in satisfaction. "Slow down the food is not gonna run away" Minseok blinks at "Bfueusj" "Alright swallow first then talk" Jongdae giggles while sipping his coffee. " But it's soooo good." Baekhyun says in a sing song manner. "Thank you, but please be more careful" "Ok" Baekhyun pouts eating at a normal pace this time. "And I hope we all agree to stay at home and laze around all day. " Jongdae flashes a smile towards Minseok. "Jongdae! " "What? You know Baekhyun will agree with me too! " "Yef" Baekhyun says through a mouthful.

"But I wanted to take my new blue convertible for a ride. You two are just annoying" Getting up from his chair Baekhyun wraps his arms around Minseok's neck and places a kiss on his shoulder "Alright we'll go out. But not today, " "We all have work tomorrow–" "We'll take a day off Minseok you deserve it. We deserve it. It's been stressful. But today we rest, " Baekhyun says that while removing himself from Minseok reluctantly, taking the plates with Jongdae. "Go back to bed. We have an interesting day ahead tomorrow,"


	2. Playdate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a day at the Beach with CBX. I had gone on a Holiday to Cox's Bazaar but I was on my period so I couldn't really enjoy instead I wrote this chapter while I was heading back home.

Baekhyun packs a bag full of things clothes, shoes, jackets, sunglasses. He puts them all in the trunk of the car and calls dibs on driving.   
"You seem excited, " Minseok denotes while sitting in the passenger seat.   
"I'm at the back again? " Chen whines a little, pouting.   
" You enjoy the extra space no need to get pouty, " Baekhyun says while getting in the car.   
The doors close and Baekhyun turns on the music and the heater. It's kinda chilly and autumn is bringing in cold winds and huge dark clouds. The journey consists of them singing their favourite songs and laughing with each other, sometimes sharing memories other times about their friends.   
They finally reach their destination and Baekhyun jumps out of the car first to open the doors for Minseok and then Jongdae. 

"We're at the beach? " Minseok says while tilting his head.   
" You don't expect us to get wet in this weather right? " Jongdae provides.   
"Come on don't be such Killjoys. I missed the beach and I don't wanna go from one box, travel in another box to reach to another box" Baekhyun says.   
"Yeah we haven't enjoyed the clear skies in a while, " Minseok says while stretching his arms.   
" I can barely swim, " Jongdae says.   
"You'll be fine. We're here aren't we? "  
Baekhyun says pulling Jongdae closer to himself. 

Minseok sprints to the water, running through the sandy beach like the wind. Baekhyun and Jongdae follow him at their own pace. They all giggle and splash each other and the sun seems to be peaking through the clouds and warming their bodies. This unexpected change of weather is welcome. Jongdae clings onto Baekhyun or Minseok for a while but then he lets go and jumps around in the cool water. A particularly huge wave crashes on them from behind and Jongdae's panic makes him lose his balance and he can feel himself swallow salty thick water flailing his arms when he gets pulled up by a pair of strong arms. He coughs out the water that was entering his lungs and he can feel Baekhyun dragging him out of the water. Minseok runs to them holding Jongdae tightly from the other side. They sit in one of the seats at the drier parts of the beach.   
"Are you ok? " Baekhyun blinks at him horror etched in his face, eyes wide with worry and fear.   
Jongdae tries his best to expel as much water as he can from his lungs and responds with a yes. He can feel Minseok's tight grip on him loosen a bit. Baekhyun runs off to the car to get his bag that he packed. It's drizzling a little and they can feel the autumn wind settling in their bones. Baekhyun searches the bag for a bit and sighs,   
"I forgot the towel, "  
"This is why I don't let you pack, "  
"Minseok ssi" Baekhyun whines.   
Minseok takes a dry T-shirt from the pile of clothed Baekhyun brought and dries Jongdae's hair and face.   
"I brought a blanket? "  
Minseok after drying his face hands the wet shirt to Baekhyun.   
"I also brought coffee, " He takes out a thermos and pours it in small plastic cups and hands the cups to Minseok and Jongdae looking a little apologetic.   
He wraps the blanket around them both and himself making Jongdae laugh at him for struggling. The weather is still cold but it had stopped raining. They enjoyed the sounds of the sea waves and the wind while sipping on their coffees. Their clothes are wet but it doesn't feel so bad anymore. They go to a changing room and change their wet clothes, at least Baekhyun had gotten extra clothes for them to wear.   
They then go to the souvenir shop. There are ridiculous big hats that Baekhyun wears and giggles, Minseok looks through the earrings picks a few and asks the shopkeeper to pack them for him, Jongdae looks through some toys and chooses a bubble maker to buy. They all make their purchases and goes back to the car Minseok is on the driver's seat this time and Jongdae sits beside him on the passenger's seat. Baekhyun grumbles a little but makes himself comfortable in the back as well and hands Minseok the keys. 

 

Minseok gives them both a pair of earrings and they excitedly rip the packaging open.   
"Awww it's so cute and swirly, " Baekhyun says inspecting the design of the earring.   
Jongdae opens his and smiles at Minseok. Looking at the front mirror to put it on.   
"It fits perfectly, thank you love, "  
"He got us both pink earrings, " Baekhyun laughs from behind.   
Minseok grins, he opens his carefully and shows it to the others.   
"Ah it's a heart! " Baekhyun exclaims  
" The little designs on it is so pretty, " Jongdae says looking at it closely.   
"Alright let's go before it starts raining again, " Minseok says starting the engine.

 

Jongdae turns on his favourite songs while Baekhyun sings along to it first but then slowly dozes off, tired from the day's activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know Jongdae can swim now but I wrote this a long time ago and I just didn't know how to finish it. Kinda based on a true story 😔. I even have the earrings haha. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ᵐᵃʸᵇᵉ I'll post the pics on twt if someone asks me to it's @blow_it_like on twt.

**Author's Note:**

> The result of being bored and unmotivated to work.


End file.
